


in winter, in summer - jschlatt - "home"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: GoopCast / Lunch Club One Off Fics [1]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, i'm soft for this stupid businessman, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: fluff!! i'm soft for schlatt.-yes i know the title doesn't fit with the ficshut upjust be happy i'm writing again nerds
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: GoopCast / Lunch Club One Off Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	in winter, in summer - jschlatt - "home"

winter had arrived in the midwest, and nothing could make you happier.

snowflakes sparkle like glitter in the silvery winter sun, tumbling from the smattering of cream-colored clouds across the cerulean skies. children’s laughter travels on the frost-tinged wind from the park just a couple blocks away.

everything about winter screams ‘happiness’ to you - no matter how many times you have to scrape ice off of your car, or shovel snow from the driveway.

having him by your side somehow enhances your joy tenfold.

the click of the front door draws you from your work, prompting you to set your laptop to the side before racing to the entry.

“schlatt!”

his grin is blinding when he faces you, nose and cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

“there’s my girl.”

you shiver when he hugs you, the chill of his dress coat sinking into your sweater. he lets you go, toeing off his shoes and taking off his coat. he smiles when your eyes linger.

“like the suit, babe?”

you scrunch your nose, his smile slipping into a soft breath of a laugh.

“c’mon, i know you do. i think the red tie really finishes it off.”

“you look like your minecraft skin, schlatt.”

he’s giggling now, picking his bag up from the floor and taking your hand.

“tell me, dear,” he says, leading the two of you into the living room. “what have i missed in the world of you? i know i was gone a while.”

“well,” you reply, dragging the vowel. “i did laundry.”

“mhmm.”

“i vacuumed.”

“mmm.”

“i made those cookies you like.”

his eyes light up.

“i really sound like a lame housewife, don’t i?”

he smiles. “but you’re  _ my  _ lame housewife, doll.”

“was that supposed to be a compliment?”

he snorts. “i’m tryin’, okay?”

you’re both giggling now, giddy off the fact that schlatt finally made his way home from the trip he had to take with the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> SUP BITCHES I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> i'm just very stressed from senior year and theatre and the amount of fics i haven't finished
> 
> sorry .... love y'all


End file.
